


Baby Bum Conundrum

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Growth, Toddlers, building destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Oxton and Godrick are super excited to see a new movie with their friend Austin, but when Austin says they can't go to the theater without also bringing his little sister, Lilith, the trio becomes disheartened. Leave it to Oxton to come up with an ingenious solution to their problem involving his all-purpose expansion ray, the Wondergun. Using this device, he tries to make Lilith grow bigger in order for her to appear old enough to see the movie, and succeeds... all too well.
Kudos: 5





	Baby Bum Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for the one and only Sliph77! This guy is one of my favorite online artists, and I definitely recommend you check out his art at https://twitter.com/Sliph77 or https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/13379797.

The bright spring sun beamed down gently on the verdant green landscape, bathing the tall grass and swaying trees in a warm glow. There was hardly a cloud to speak of up in the sky, and the frequent cool breezes that blew across the land kept the air pleasant and fresh. By all accounts, this was a truly sublime afternoon on a truly sublime day, and was the perfect kind of atmosphere to accompany the travelings of two young boys. Along a winding, empty road that snaked its way through outstretched pastures, fields and small groves of trees walked the brown-haired, neatly-dressed Godrick and his good friend Oxton, on their way to visit a good friend of theirs’ out in the sprawling countryside that surrounded their home town. With school already out, both Godrick and Oxton had the afternoon all to themselves, and while they were never short of fun things to do with their free time, this day in particular had presented them with an opportunity they couldn’t turn down. Wrath of The Gigantobab, the third installment in what was arguably their favorite movie series of all time, was playing at a local theater, prompting Godrick and Oxton to pool their savings and buy tickets for both of them, as well as for their friend Austin, who lived on a small farm a short ways outside of town. He might not have been as much of a movie geek as them, but Austin almost never turned down the chance to have a good time with his friends, so Godrick and Oxton assumed this would be a great surprise for him. They were so excited about the movie that, during the entire length of their walk to Austin’s house, they had chatted about their hopes and speculations for the film.

“I’m telling you, Ox, I know it’s going to happen! Mecha-Giganto was in the trailer, so he has to come back at some point in the movie!” Godrick said exuberantly to Oxton as they trotted along.

“That wouldn’t make any sense, though. He was destroyed back in Gigantobab II: New Beginnings by GigantoPrime. The Xorians wouldn’t be able to rebuild him after their whole mothership got eaten,” retorted Oxton. In addition to their quirky fashion senses and overall geeky natures, a mutual appreciation of nerd culture in its entirety was something that had made (and kept) Godrick and Oxton good friends. There was practically no limit to the amount of discourse they could generate on their own about their favorite movies, TV shows and video games, and the possibility for speculation in the Gigantobab franchise was an astute example of this. Both of them had their theories for what would happen in the long-awaited third movie of the series, but until they actually saw it, they would remain theories.

“What if… he wasn’t rebuilt by the Xorians? Maybe M.A.X. found him and turned him into something stronger. Remember Dr. Eliza, from the first movie?”

Oxton thought for a moment before responding. “Yeah, I think so. Wasn’t she the scientist lady with the black hair and the… y’know…” Oxton held his hands far out in front of his chest, creating an implication that made both of them laugh.

“Oh, c’mon, they were way bigger than that!” Godrick said, still chuckling slightly.

“It’s hard to remember, I haven’t watched it in a while.” replied Oxton.

“Well, anyway, yeah, I think Dr. Eliza will come back and have something to do with Mecha-Giganto’s return. She found the Xorian necklace at Gigantobab’s crash site, remember?”

“Oh yeah! I was wondering if that would become important later on. That would be such a cool way of tying back to the first movie,” Oxton said enthusiastically.

“I know, right? This is gonna be awesome!” As Godrick said this, he and Oxton passed the outer edge of a grove of trees they had been walking beside for a short while, now, coming into a broad, open stretch of farmland marked only by the presence of a fairly large farmhouse just up the road.

“Hey, we’re almost there,” said Oxton, pointing up ahead at the house. “I really hope Austin is still able to go to the movie with us.”

“I’m sure he will be. I mean, what else is there for him to do?” Godrick said, motioning to the largely empty stretches of land around them.

“Yeah, good point,” Oxton said with a chuckle. The two boys picked up their pace somewhat as they approached Austin’s house, and in very little time at all, they found themselves standing before the front entrance. Having visited on many occasions for playdates and sleepovers, Austin’s house could hardly be considered unfamiliar territory for them, but they still had the courtesy to ring the doorbell before they entered. After a moment or two, the door opened, revealing a short, somewhat feminine-looking little boy clad in scruffy denim overalls and a red shirt, his bare feet and lower legs caked in mud.

“Well, hey there, guys! How’s it goin’?” Greeted Austin with his usual cheery disposition. Even though his vibrant red hair completely covered his eyes, he still looked up to meet Godrick’s and Oxton’s gazes, indicating he could, somehow, see perfectly clearly.

“Hi, Austin! Are you doing anything this afternoon?” Oxton quickly took to inquiring Austin about his availability, wanting to get to the theater as soon as possible after they left.

“Not really, just sorta passin’ time here at the house. Why?” When Austin answered them, Godrick and Oxton quickly glanced at each other with satisfied smirks.

“We’ve got our hands on something really cool, something you don’t want to miss…” teased Oxton.

Practically on cue, Godrick whipped out the three movie tickets from one of his pockets and displayed them to Austin. “Ta-da!” he said flamboyantly. Austin looked at the tickets in mild confusion.

“Movie tickets?”

“Not just any movie tickets! These are tickets to see Wrath of The Gigantobab, the third movie in the Gigantobab series!” Oxton explained. A big smile came over Austin’s face as soon as he heard this.

“Really? You guys got tickets to see it at the theater? That’s so cool!” Austin said excitedly.

“You bet it is! Are you going to come with us to see it?” Godrick asked.

“’Course I am! Lemme go get Lilith in her carrier and we can head on out!” Austin turned around to head back into the house, but Oxton stopped him.

“Hold on, Austin, Lilith actually can’t go with us. The movie’s PG-13, so she’s way too young to be seeing it. They wouldn’t let us in if we brought her…” Austin’s baby sister, Lilith, was by no means a huge nuisance to him or any of his friends. She was actually much more pleasant than most children her age, but she never failed to create decidedly unpleasant interruptions or cancellations whenever Austin wanted to have fun with his friends, or vice versa.

“Oh, well…” Austin began, turning around slowly with a look of slight concern on his face. “Ma says I can’t leave Lilith alone for too long, so, if I can’t bring her to the movie, I don’t think we can go.”

“Wha… seriously?!” Godrick said, clearly shocked. Oxton was making a similar expression. In a single sentence, Austin had practically ruined their entire plan.

“Yeah, I know…” Austin said, letting his head droop downward in shame.

“C’mon, Austin, this will just be for a little while. I’m sure Lilith will be fine, and I promise we’ll get back before your mom comes home. She won’t even know you were gone!” Oxton tried his best to bargain with his friend, but to no avail.

“I don’t wanna take that chance. Ma would go crazy if she knew I left Lilith alone!” Austin put his foot down adamantly in protest. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere without her. That’s final!” Both Godrick and Oxton shared a deep, disappointed sigh. As much as they wanted to bring Austin along with them to the movie, they knew that Austin’s respect for his mother and little sister vastly outweighed his desire to have irresponsible fun with them. At the same time, neither Godrick nor Oxton really had the heart to leave Austin behind and go to the movie by themselves, especially since they had already paid for three tickets. “I’m sorry, guys, I know you were probably really excited about this. I’m sure we can go see it another time.”

“Yeah, I guess we could…” Godrick said, disheartened.

“Since you both came all the way up here, why not stay for a little while? I got some lemonade in the fridge, lemme go get you some,” Austin hurried back into his house and darted off towards the kitchen, leaving Godrick and Oxton to tromp inside of their own accord. While the prospect of lemonade was enticing, it didn’t do much to distract from the immense letdown of them not being able to go to the movies. Despite the good weather, this afternoon had proven to be far less sublime than they had originally thought. Needless to say, their disappointment was immeasurable, and their day was ruined.

With their original plans no longer viable, Godrick and Oxton had relinquished themselves to doing something far less exciting than going to the movies. They sat lazily on a couch in the living room of Austin’s house, mindlessly watching cartoons on the TV while they occasionally sipped from cups of lemonade Austin had generously provided them. Austin himself had gone upstairs to check on Lilith yet again, leaving them with very little else to occupy their easily-bored young minds. All of the energy they had derived from their initial excitement had disappeared once they realized there would be no movie, leaving them unable (and largely unwilling) to walk back home right now.

“I can’t believe it… we have to miss out on seeing what is probably going to be one of the best movies ever made, all because of Austin’s stupid baby sister,” Godrick complained without even moving his head.

“I don’t see why we can’t leave her alone for a little while. She doesn’t even do that much,” replied Oxton.

“Yeah, exactly. What’s the worst that could happen to her while we’re gone?” Godrick moved to take a sip of lemonade before realizing that his cup was empty. He sighed yet again. “If Lilith was older, we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t…” Oxton said. Godrick glanced at his friend briefly, completely out of idleness, but then took a second look when he noticed a strange expression come over Oxton’s freckled face. It was a look of inspiration, which for Oxton, usually meant trouble was just around the corner. “We wouldn’t!” Oxton repeated, a sudden brightness in his eyes.

“Uh oh…” Godrick said. Oxton leapt off of the couch and rushed back to the front entrance, prompting Godrick to follow him. He caught up to Oxton just in time to see him rummaging through his school backpack. “What are you planning this time, Oxton?” Godrick asked.

“We might not be able to make Lilith _grow_ older, but we can definitely make her _look_ older, and that should be enough to get us into the theater,” Oxton explained.

“How are we supposed to make her look older? She’s a toddler, for crying out loud!”

“With this!” As he spoke, Oxton pulled out a familiar green and red device from his backpack. Given his other geeky pursuits, it came as a surprise to nobody that Oxton was something of a boy genius. In his spare time, he created all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, none more famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) than the Wondergun. In a childlike mockery of the conventions of physics, this oddly-shaped device had the ability to dramatically alter the size of almost anything, though it was usually used on people. Being one of his greatest (and, arguably, most reliable) creations, Oxton carried the Wondergun around with him very frequently, and seemed to have easy access to it in the most opportune and inopportune of times. The fact that he had been carrying it around in his school bag the entire day didn’t bother Godrick at all. It was what he might have been planning to do with it that worried him.

“Oh…” Godrick couldn’t think of much else to say in that moment.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner. If I hit Lilith with a small blast from the Wondergun, I can make her grow about as big as one of us. We’ll have no problems taking her into the theater, then!” Oxton said, very enthusiastic about his plan.

“Are you sure? We haven’t exactly had the best luck with it, lately.” There were a number of examples Godrick could bring up to prove his point, but since Oxton already knew about most of them, they probably weren’t going to change his mind.

“Well, no, I guess not, but I’ve done a lot of work on the Wondergun since then! It works a lot better now, way less likely to mess up or randomly explode… at least, most of the time,” Oxton said, taking a brief look at his handiwork on the device.

“What about Austin? I don’t think he’ll like having you use his little sister as a test subject.”

“He doesn’t have anything to worry about. She’ll be perfectly fine, and we can change her back as soon as the movie is over. His mom won’t know anything about it,” assured Oxton.

“I don’t know… this doesn’t seem like such a good idea,” said Godrick, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s not a good idea… it’s a great idea! C’mon, let’s go!” Oxton motioned for Godrick to follow him just as he was hurrying off towards the stairwell that led to the second floor. Since talking Oxton out of his plan clearly wasn’t going to work, Godrick decided he would be better off going along for the ride, keeping his fingers crossed nothing catastrophic would occur. If he had to be completely honest, the thought of making Lilith “grow up” was a little bit enticing for him, mostly because he was curious as to what the rather bottom-heavy toddler would look like with a body matured up to their age. He hesitantly followed Oxton upstairs and into Lilith’s bedroom, where Austin was found trying to coax his little sister into playing with some of her toys. Lilith was, in many ways, a spitting image of her brother, with the exact same red hair, freckled face and general type of clothing as him, save for a yellow pacifier she greatly enjoyed sucking on. Although very short, she couldn’t exactly be called “small,” as she had a fair bit of chubbiness packed onto her frame, concentrated almost entirely in her lower half. It could easily be written off as baby fat, and was no cause for alarm, but the fact that most of her weight had been strategically deposited in her legs and butt was a bit odd. As Godrick entered the room, Lilith immediately caught sight of him, rolling over and crawling rapidly towards him. He promptly sat down and let Lilith come in close to hug him, something she was very fond of. Godrick was undeniably one of her favorite people, and the fact that he often got more attention and affection from her than even her older brother often made Austin a little jealous.

“Hey Austin, great news! I just thought of a way we can all go to the movie together, Lilith included!” Oxton announced joyously.

“Really? All of us?” Austin asked.

“Yeah, exactly!” Oxton said, nodding quickly. As he did this, Austin glimpsed at the green and red device he was holding behind him, and quickly became skeptical and unsure.

“Wait a second… that’s that funny Wondergun thing yer always carryin’ around. Are you thinkin’ about usin’ that on my sister?” Austin asked.

“Uh… yes. Don’t worry, though! I’m just going to make her a little bigger with it so people will think she’s older, that’s all.” Much like Godrick, Austin was also obstinate towards the idea of changing Lilith with the Wondergun.

“Nuh-uh! I ain’t lettin’ you do anythin’ weird to my baby sis. I’ve seen what that thing can do, and it’s nothin’ good if Lilith is involved! Yer gonna end up givin’ her big ol’ boobs or somethin’!” Austin protested, pointing his finger at Oxton accusingly.

“No, no, it’ll be fine! The Wondergun works like a charm, now. You’d have to be a total doofus to mess something up with it,” said Oxton.

“That’s what you said the last time…” Austin muttered, crossing his arms.

“Well, I was wrong the last time, but I’m not wrong this time. I can prove it, watch!” Oxton turned around and walked over to where Godrick was sitting with Lilith, prying her off of his friend with some difficulty. As he pulled Lilith away, Oxton dropped the Wondergun on the ground beside Godrick. “Let’s do this, Godrick! I’ll hold her steady while you take the shot.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Godrick asked, warily picking up the Wondergun and rising to his feet.

“Don’t be silly! We both know I’m the slightly stronger one.”

“Of course, how could I forget…” Godrick murmured sarcastically. Thankfully, Oxton was too busy keeping the squirming toddler steady in his hands to hear this.

“You remember how to use it, right?” asked Oxton.

“Um… yeah, totally.”

“Great! Activate the flux poly-ionizer and set the proto-nucleon matrix to 50… er… 60%.” Per Oxton’s orders, Godrick fiddled with some knobs and switches on the back of the Wondergun, and then used a dial on the side to bring the device into what he could only hope was the proper configuration that Oxton wanted. Upon turning it on, the Wondergun began to hum with energy as wispy green particles emanated from its conical ray emitter.

“Put her down, Oxton! This ain’t gonna end well!” Austin cried, raising himself up on his toes just to seem more imposing.

“We’ll see about that. Fire away, Godrick!” Oxton commanded. Godrick took a few steps backward for safe measure, aimed directly at Lilith, and squeezed the Wondergun’s trigger.

_**ZZZZZZAP!** _

A bright, glowing beam of green energy shot out of the Wondergun in an instant, engulfing Lilith’s entire body, but then dispersing within mere moments of being created. A moment of silence established itself among the three boys as they waited for something to happen, but, outside of a few more small squirms, Lilith seemed completely unaffected by the Wondergun’s beam.

“I don’t think it worked,” stated Godrick bluntly.

“It had to have worked. Did you put in the right settings?” Oxton asked. Godrick nodded anxiously in response.

“Ha! Nuthin’ happened!” Austin said triumphantly.

“That’s impossible… she was supposed to get bigger…” Oxton said, the defeat in his voice clear. As he said this, he noticed that Lilith’s skirt was riding up a bit further than usual around her butt. Her legs looked to be noticeably chunkier than usual and her whole frame felt heavier in his hands. It took Oxton only a few seconds to realize that Lilith, all of her, was steadily growing. “Spoke too soon…” he murmured. Less than a moment after he said this, Lilith’s minuscule form started to rapidly grow in size, quickly stretching her clothes to their limits and filling Oxton’s arms with superfluous amounts of swelling, doughy butt meat.

“Aah! S-She’s getting’ bigger!” Austin said, stumbling backwards and falling on the floor as he recoiled from his sister’s growing body.

“U-Uh, Oxton? Is she supposed to be growing this fast?” Godrick asked, worried. As Lilith grew bigger before his very eyes, he saw her skirt quickly lose the fight to conceal her undergarments, exposing her pink panties to everyone in the room. Based on the rate at which she was getting bigger, it wouldn’t be long before her panties gave way, as well. Rather predictably, Godrick found himself blushing brightly at the sight of this.

“Not _this_ fast! She’s getting way bigger than I wanted! I-I can’t hold on much longer!” Oxton cried out. His legs quivered as he struggled to hold onto Lilith, who had now become almost twice as tall as him. More and more of his vision was rapidly being overtaken by her round, plush rump, which his hands sank into very easily. Lilith herself seemed unbothered by her rapid and spontaneous growth. If anything, she was actually enjoying it.

Suddenly, Oxton felt his grip loosen, his hands slipping off of Lilith’s butt. This grievous mistake resulted in Lilith crashing down upon him, trapping him under several hundred pounds of ultra-soft toddler tush. “Argh! I’m stuck!” he shouted. “Godrick, use the reverse switch! Change her back, quick!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Godrick hastily fiddled with the Wondergun, searching for the reverse switch. His memory clearly failed him as to which switch exactly Oxton might have been talking about. Meanwhile, Lilith’s growth continued unabated, making her body surge upward and outward as the top of her head grew closer and closer to the ceiling. Although she was now more than three times as tall as any of them, Lilith’s body was in no way more “mature” than before. She still looked just as infantile as she had before, her large eyes and pacifier-sucking lips gazing at herself and her surroundings with her usual young curiosity. Then again, not many other children her age could be reported as being more than 15 feet tall and having an ass that nearly rivaled the size of a car. The effects of the Wondergun on Lilith’s lower half were astounding, though, at the moment, Oxton found “terrifying” to be a far more appropriate adjective.

“Get me out of here! Push her butt off of me!” Oxton yelled as Austin desperately tried to lug as much of his supersized sister’s booty as he could off of Oxton, who was quickly being consumed by it as it billowed bigger and bigger.

“I can’t! It’s too heavy!” said Austin as he pushed with all of his strength against Lilith’s butt cheek. The strong pressure against her lower half made Lilith look over her shoulder curiously, though she did nothing to help Austin and Oxton’s struggle. Her incredibly young mind made her incapable of understanding the gravity of the situation at hand. All she knew was that the force against her bum, and the constant growth of her entire body, felt rather pleasant, and therefore, she had no reason to get upset.

The pleasantness of the swelling sensations she was experiencing quickly got to Lilith’s head, engulfing her in a warm euphoria. This euphoria would prove to cause even more problems for the trio, as whenever Lilith felt good, her affectionate nature bubbled to the surface, and with the prime object of her affections timidly standing in front of her, Lilith had no qualms about wanting to approach Godrick. As he stared up at the imposing, titanic toddler, Godrick noticed a peculiar look enter her eyes. It was the kind of look she gained whenever she felt compelled to snuggle with someone, and while he was normally very receptive to that kind of physical affection, all he felt now was fear.

“Uh… b-be nice, Lilith. J-Just stay right there, okay?” he said, taking several steps backward. Ignoring (or perhaps misunderstanding) his pleas, Lilith leaned forward and dropped her hands onto the floor, creating a tremor that shook the entire house. **“Waaaah!”** Godrick cried, rushing out of the room and into the hall. Lilith began to follow after him, crawling slowly across the floor and making the walls tremble with every movement of her monstrous form. Using her stubby, small hands, she tore through the doorway to her room and gave chase to Godrick down the hall, her behemoth butt clearing even more of the wall away as she squeezed it through. Having been freed from his plump prison, Oxton breathed a sigh of relief.

“F-Finally…” he said, stretching his pained back.

“She’s goin’ after Godrick!” Austin exclaimed, pointing towards the enormous hole Lilith had left in the wall as she exited.

“He’s still got the Wondergun. We have to get it back, c’mon!” Oxton shrugged off the residual aches of being trapped under Lilith’s massive ass and scrambled to his feet, following the path of destruction she had made out to the hall. The wide corridor was very accommodating, but Lilith’s enormous body still barely fit within it, her gigantic rump putting huge amounts of pressure on the walls on either side of her, which were pushed further and further apart with every second her body continued to grow bigger. While his vision was almost entirely obfuscated by an impassable barrier of ballooning baby booty, Oxton knew Godrick was still at the other end of the hall, still feverishly clutching the Wondergun in his hands as Lilith drew closer and closer to him. Looking to his side, Oxton saw that Austin was blushing and taking great care to shield his eyes from what was in front of him. “What are you doing?” Oxton asked, impatiently. Now was not the time for Austin to be fooling around.

“I-I ain’t supposed to look at her privates!” Austin said. Gazing forward, Oxton saw that Lilith’s rosy unmentionables were now laid totally bare, and were easy to spot from the crawling position she was in. Her privates had grown in proportion with the rest of her lower half, remaining plump and soft. It was a sight that made him blush, as well, but he couldn’t focus on it for long. He had a mission to complete.

“Godrick! Are you over there?” Oxton yelled, crouching down to try and catch a glimpse of Oxton through Lilith’s thick legs.

“Help! She’s still coming closer!” Godrick yelled from the other side.

“Don’t worry, just throw the Wondergun underneath her. I can fix this, I promise!” Oxton replied. With the space between her legs rapidly shrinking, Godrick wasted no time in throwing the Wondergun and letting it slide across the floor, right through Lilith’s legs. In a stroke of pure luck, it managed to dodge right through her meaty thighs and wriggling feet, allowing Oxton to catch it on the other side. “Okay, okay… just gotta flick the reverse switch…” Oxton said to himself, quickly tuning the Wondergun to the settings he sincerely hoped would shrink Lilith back to her normal size. “There we go! Take this, you big baby!” Oxton shouted. Aiming the Wondergun directly at Lilith’s rear, he fired again, engulfing her in yet another aura of green energy. The blast from the Wondergun made Lilith pause her advance on Godrick, and it seemed her growth had been stalled, as well. The brief moment of hope Oxton, Austin and Godrick all shared was quickly cleared away, however, when Lilith’s entire body trembled and then began to grow at a vastly increased rate. Her butt swelled out bigger than a van, clearing away the corridor walls and taking down much of the ceiling with it. Her legs stretched longer and grew even thicker, her thighs putting the girth of large tree trunks to shame. On Godrick’s end, her head and upper body surged out in size and broke even more of the surrounding infrastructure, the crumbling walls and splintering wood leaving not so much as a scratch on her soft, pale body. The entire house shook as the floor underneath Lilith finally buckled under her unbelievable weight, sending the toddler crashing down onto the first floor. Her rough landing onto the ground created a massive tremor that sent all three boys stumbling to the floor. Lilith herself, however, was still unaffected. She shook off the bits of rubble that had fallen onto her body and sat upright, most likely wondering where the boy in blue she had just been chasing was. “Ohh… it’s the _other_ other switch…” Oxton said, realizing only now that, instead of hitting the reverse switch, he had managed to double the Wondergun’s existing power. A sudden sparking sound and wispy trail of smoke emanating from the device caught his and Austin’s attention.

“What’s happenin’ to it?” Austin asked.

“I think the battery may have just burned out…” Oxton said, ashamedly.

“D-Did you just make her grow faster?!” Godrick shouted from the other end of the hole in the hallway.

“Um, maybe…?” Oxton answered with a weak smile. The three boys braced themselves once again as they felt the ground shake and saw Lilith’s enormous head crash through the hole she had just fallen through. Her body had nearly grown to rival the size of Austin’s entire house, and it was showing no signs of stopping just yet. The ground rumbled yet again, and Lilith’s head rose even higher, its original position being replaced by her monstrous butt. Unexpectedly, the overgrown toddler had decided to clamber to her feet and attempt to walk, something that was only exacerbating problems. Godrick was quick to hide himself in a nearby room, evading Lilith’s piercing gaze as she surveyed her surroundings. The baby girl then closed her eyes and pulled her arms close to her body as she enjoyed the euphoric sensation of one final growth spurt. A deep rumbling sound could be heard as her body shot upwards and outwards one last time, sending her head right through the roof of the house and creating even more wanton destruction. Oxton and Austin both backed away quickly as her bubbly bum cleared away even more of Austin’s house, its mass now comprising more than 80% of Lilith’s entire body. With this strong base, she had no issues remaining stable on her feet, and stood firm as her legs thickened even further. Once it seemed she had finally grown to her full size, Lilith was more than two stories tall, her head impossible to see from where Oxton, Godrick and Austin were. From where she was standing, Lilith most likely had an unfettered view of the surrounding countryside, and this easily caught her attention. Wanting to frolic about in the new environment she found herself in, Lilith turned and barged right through a nearby wall, completely destroying it, as she waddled away from the house and off into an adjacent crop field. Oxton, Austin and Godrick all gathered near the huge, crumbling aperture she had made and watched as she wandered off, her ridiculously-huge booty bouncing and jiggling with every step she took.

“Well… there she goes…” Godrick stated somberly, motioning to the towering toddler as she waddled away.

“My house! My room! Everythin’ is broken! Ma is gonna kill me!” Austin cried, holding his head in anguish.

“Calm down, Austin, I’m sure she’ll understand. It was just a little mistake…” Oxton said assuredly.

“Oh, come on. There was nothing ‘little’ about any of this.” Godrick said. A distant rumble could be heard as the three boys saw Lilith trip and fall to the ground, making her butt wobble like a plate of gelatin. This was but a small setback to her, as she continued to crawl forward shortly thereafter.

“Well, look on the bright side. Now that she’s roaming free around town, we don’t have to worry about looking after her!” Oxton said. This revelation brought a smile to Godrick’s face.

“Oh yeah! Hey, you think we can still get to the theater in time to catch some of the previews?” he asked.

“If we hurry, we might. What do you say, Austin? Still want to go the movie with us?”

“Well…” Austin gazed around at the dilapidated wreckage of his house. “...I guess I got nuthin’ better to do. Let’s go.”

“Awesome!” Oxton and Godrick said in unison. With their enthusiasm restored, they climbed down skillfully the mountain of rubble that had accumulated in Lilith’s wake, sprinting out of the house and down the road with Austin in tow. While it had resulted in some very serious consequences, Oxton’s plan hadn’t exactly been a failure. He had made Lilith bigger, and they had succeeded in being able to go to the movies, just as they had wanted originally. Of course, all three of them had to agree that what they had just experienced would most likely be far, far more thrilling than the movie itself.


End file.
